59
by KillsMeNot
Summary: Tank swears Nikolai might be gay.


**"59"**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH, YAOI, MALE x MALE, (etc. ). IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE DON'T READ. Thank you.**

**Rated for sexual content and language.**

Pairing(s): Tank Dempsey/Nikolai Belinski

Summary: Set in Kino Der Toten. Tank swears Nikolai might be gay. Is he right?

Disclaimer: Call of Duty Black Ops rightfully belong to Activision and Treyarch.

**AN**: **Written for the lols. It's a bit short.  
**

* * *

"Hey! Nikolai! How about sharing some of that vodka?" Tank appeared at the door frame of the room. The Soviet peered over at the marine and frowned. Here he thought he was going to enjoy some alone time with a few drinks.

"How about I shove bottle up your ass?" Nikolai replied, disliking every step the American made towards him.

Tank smirked a bit as he pulled up a seat at the table Nikolai previously occupied, **alone**. His feet propped up on the table as if he owned the place. Damned American, Nikolai took another sip from the bottle and grunted, showing the displeasure of having the other party in the room. Tank obviously didn't care because he didn't budge from his spot.

"You would like that." The statement had made the Red Army soldier almost choke on the liquid. Nikolai went into a coughing fit as Tank just sat back, watching him with a damned smug on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Nikolai glared.

"What are you saying, American?" He dangerously asked Tank with a scowl on his face.

That damned smug never left Dempsey's face. What Nikolai would give if he could shoot that face.

"Nothing, just that you need to share the alcohol." Tank made an attempt to reach for the bottle in Nikolai's hands.

Luckily, the Red Army soldier was quicker and kept it away from the grabbing hands.

"Fuck you Dempsey!" The Soviet spat.

"You'd like that too."

Nikolai attempted to glare at the marine, but confusion was mixed into it and he couldn't probably give a threatening glare. Just what was the other going with this? The Soviet wanted to know, and if Tank wasn't careful, the American might find himself really intimate with his MP5k.

"If you have something to say to Nikolai, spit it out Dempsey." The vodka bottle in his hands no longer interested him. He was pissed. No one was ever allowed to take his attention away from his alcohol. No one.**  
**

The marine was quiet. But that fucking smirk. It only made the Soviet more angrier. It was like Dempsey _knew_ something he didn't. What the fuck did he want from him? Why was he even here? Why Nikolai of the other two?

Still no answer from the American, the Soviet frowned deeply.

"Why don't you go bother Nazi? I have some business to do." Drinking was business to him. He was losing his hours.

Tank still didn't budge. Nikolai was getting sick of the other sitting there and grinning at him with that stupid expression on his face. What was so damned entertaining? ... And why did he suddenly feel something on his inner thighs?

It alerted him. He scraped back the chair and stood up fully, grabbing the MP5k off the table just in case. But he only saw hands... belonging to Dempsey. They were in clear view and made no attempt to retreat since he stood up.

"What the fuck!" Nikolai scowled at the American, who, STILL had that smug on his face. It took will power to not raise the gun and shoot the other in the face.

"Hey, there's no need to deny it so violently." Tank responded with a half-hearted shrug.

"What-"

"We all know you're gay anyways." With that, the marine simply stood, and left.

Nikolai stood there in awe. _Gay? Gay? G-A-Y?_

Honestly, the Soviet wasn't sure how to feel at that moment._  
_

* * *

"OH! THE BEAUTIVUL BLOOD!" Ritchofen's crazed laughter filled the air as the last zombie fell.

"Think Doc's enjoying this a little more then we are." Tank muttered as he wiped blood from his hands onto his stained clothes.

"Nazi is necrophilia*." Nikolai added watching as the doctor bid the corpse a loving farewell.

Ritchofen hadn't heard their comments. If he did, he made no attempts to silence the two. The doctor was _creepier_ then usual today, if that was possible. Whilst the Soviet watched the German in disgust, Tank peered over to Takeo, who was quieter then usual. If _that_ was possible. He also noticed that gash in the Jap's left hand the other tried to hide.

"Hey Doc! Think Takeo's got himself a wound over here." The marine shouted towards the doctor.

The German looked up, his eyes almost filled with glee.

"Vhat? An experiment to vork vith? Oh joy!" Poor Takeo, no one really knew what was wrong with Ritchofen today. Before the Jap could make any protest, the doctor made off with him.

Now it was Nikolai, and the damned American. Nikolai was still sour about their little incident from earlier. And here, Dempsey was acting like nothing had happened. The Soviet wasn't comfortable standing in the same room with the other.

"Well Nikolai has some important business to do," The Red Army soldier announced taking his leave.

"Take a shit?" Tank implied with a smirk.

Nikolai practically rolled his eyes, "Yes, take a shit."

_Idiot_.

* * *

He was quite content in the room with a perfect view of the theater. It only took vodka to cheer him up and make him forget anything he wanted to forget. The drunk Soviet giggled contently like a child at nothing, and sung the juggernaut jingle very poorly. Yep, he was _perfectly_ content with himself right about now.

Out of the giggling fits and drunken signing, his eye caught sight of the portraits hanging on the wall just across from him. He stood, but not without almost falling over, and took unsteady steps towards the pictures. The framed portraits had all of them, excluding the blacked out figure. There was Ritchofen, Takeo, him, and Dempsey.

"Well they say the camera adds on ten pounds." He muttered staring at his own portrait through hazy vision.

He took a look at Takeo's portrait next. A frown crossed his features. It didn't take a genius, or in this case, a nazi doctor, to figure out his dislike for the other man.

"I hate you Takeo." He expressed and then moved on not wanting to give the Jap two seconds worth of his time.

The Nazi's photo was larger then all of theirs, but like Takeo's, he didn't give it more then two seconds worth of his time. Then there was Tank's portrait.

"Hey Dempsey! I think they got your bad side!" Nikolai busted out laughing, loud and hard. Oh how he amused himself.

As if on cue, there was the American standing with his arms folded across his chest. His expression wasn't too happy.

"Fuck you."

"Ah, cheer up! At least you are not as ugly as in person!" More laughter came from him as he doubled over, slapping his knee in the process.

"Yeah- yeah, _hilarious_." Tank said sarcastically as he made his way over towards the Russian.

For awhile, Nikolai continued to laugh. It wasn't that funny but he was always in a good mood when he was drunk. He wasn't aware about the hands that snatched the green bottle from his waist until it was too late.

"Hey!" The alarmed Nikolai stepped forward, reaching after his precious belonging but it was kept away from him by Tank.

"C'mon! Stop bein' a wuss. It's just vodka." Dempsey grunted as he pulled away from Nikolai's swinging arms.

"**MY** vodka! Do not touch! I will kill you! Like first wife." The Soviet threatened, suddenly more aware about the other's presence. The alcohol effect was slowly washing away and he did not like it. No one was ever allowed to sober him up damn it.

"So you _were _married."

Suddenly, the green bottle wasn't as important at the moment. Nikolai felt something press against his thighs. It was the American, again. Nikolai let out an alarmed gasp as Dempsey pressed against the Soviet, forcing the man against the wall. Nikolai hissed trying to fight off the other man.

"Dempsey! What the fuck are you-"

Those hands suddenly weren't on his thighs anymore. They had found a new objective, a more sensitive area.

"Proving a point."

This was escalating to something Nikolai did not like. Dempsey's hand squeezed at his groin earning him a rather frustrated moan from the Soviet. How he was suddenly pinned against the wall with the American's hand between his thighs, he didn't know. His body reacted to the other's touch without his permission. Nikolai could feel Tank's touching down there was beginning to take effect. His pants tightened around the area as Dempsey continued rub and squeeze his growing erection through the fabric.

Dempsey's mouth captured his in a rough way that told him it wasn't suppose to be sweet. The Soviet gripped the blond hair and pulled. Tank growled, disapproving of Nikolai's actions. Dempsey didn't give up, he once again regained Nikolai's lips and this time, the man was less willing to pull the marine away.

The American moved away from the Soviet's mouth to his jaw line. One hand firmly gripped Nikolai's arousal, the other removed the headgear from the other man. With his neck exposed, Tank bit and licked any exposed flesh he could find.

"F-fuck.." His will to fight was dying slowly. Not good. Nikolai made one last attempt to push Dempsey away, only to fail like before.

"Come, we do the 59, eh?" Tank smirked imitating his words and accent.

Fucking American...

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Takeo looked up as Dempsey descended down the stairs. Ritchofen was busy prodding at the Jap's wounded hand- for the last few hours now. Even with that much time, the doctor was not done with his so called "experiment". He only looked up at Dempsey for a second when the American took a seat near the two and adjusted his shirt.

"Vhell?" The Nazi spoke, not taking his eyes off of Takeo's hand.

"Told you he was gay."

Tank proudly grinned at the two as if he had won something big.

* * *

***Necrophilia**- sexual attraction to dead corpses.


End file.
